Flowers
by LoZFreak123
Summary: Natsu and Happy went on a mission without Lucy. They soon came upon a flower garden and thinks that they should get her some flowers. But who knew that a flower could bring two people together?


_** Hi guys and welcome to my little NaLu one shot! I wanted to put this in my Days Go On and On, but really wanted people to see it out there! I hope you enjoy, oh and just a reminder is you've read my story **__**Legend**__**, I have just updated it and new chapter has come! Hope you enjoy this one shot and my new addition to **__**Legend**__**. **_

_**Oh and just to warn you guys, it's going to be fluffy! **_

…_**..**_

Days Go On and On

Flowers

….

"That mission was super easy Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he sat on Natsu's shoulder, unable to fly anymore. The blue Exceed had his backpack filled with the jewel that they earned from the mission they took.

The mission was simple. They were called to find this girl's father who had disappeared years ago, and to happen to be rich. They looked and looked and eventually found the father. That was when they realized that the father had sent a request out to find his daughter. So the two were finally reunited and Natsu and Happy were paid double of the cost. Natsu smiled. They finished two quests in one day. That must be a record.

Natsu grinned brightly, folding his arms behind his head, glazing up at the sky.

"Yeah it was fun too! It was nice and easy. The family looked super happy together. I just wish Lucy came with us though." Natsu's smiling face turned to a frown at the thought of his blonde haired celestial partner. Happy turned his head with a frown upon his face.

"Where is Lucy anyway? Why didn't she come with us?"

"Oh she wanted to take a break from missions for a little while. And she had a good idea for her novel and doesn't want to waste it."

"Ah…."was all Happy said as they walked in complete silence. All of a sudden Natsu stopped, looking off in the distance. Happy blinks as he follows Natsu's gaze. In front of them is a giant flower garden. All the colors you could think up, showing in that one area, making it hard to keep looking at it. Natsu stared at it for a little while, before growing a big grin on his face. He turns to look at his shoulder, to see Happy looking at him with a confused look.

"How about we get something for Lucy? We could but her flowers. I think it would be a great gift for her! She'll know that we were thinking about her!" Natsu grinned, a slight blush coating his cheeks. Happy put a paw on his mouth, trying not to laugh. He knows that Natsu was lying, but he doesn't want to admit that he likes Lucy as more of a friend. But Happy thinks he could play along, so he did.

"Aye!" He yelled, pumping his paw into the air as Natsu grinned before running towards the flower garden.

A young girl had greeted them at the garden gate. She had brown hair that framed her face and had big green eyes like shinning emeralds. She gave them a big smile.

"Well, if it's isn't Fairy Tail's Fire Salamander. Natsu is it not?" The girl greeted as Natsu grinned at her, holding his hand out towards her.

"Yep, that's me. I'm Natsu! What's yours?"

"Anako! What brings you to my flower garden, Natsu?" Natsu smiled as a blush covered his cheeks. Happy had to put a paw on his mouth again to prevent a burst of laughter to escape his mouth. There was a blush on his cheeks again. He must have a big crush on Lucy to be blushing like that. And it was kind of obvious because Lucy is all that Natsu talks about when it's only him and Happy. Natsu laughed nervously and replied.

"Um…To be honest, my best friend couldn't come with me on this mission and I thought I'll buy her some flowers." Anako smiled brightly and leaned on this gate.

"Oh, so it's a girl huh?" She lets out the 'huh' for a while before talking again. "Is she special?" Happy placed another paw, trying to keep his composer in. He really likes this girl right now. Natsu blushed more as he looked at the ground.

"Yes, she's special." Happy and Anako smiled before she opened the gate.

"Well come on in! I might have some things she might like. Just tell me what she likes and I'll try to find it." With a smile, Natsu walked through the gate into a big garden house. There were flowers beyond flowers! So much color and the air were filled with a nice sweet smell that reminded him of the blonde girl that he's getting the flowers for. Anako looked at Natsu and smiled at the look on his face. "So, what does this girl like?" Natsu turned his attention back at the girl and smiled.

"She really likes the Rainbow Sakura tree we have in Magnolia. I uprooted it for her to see because she was sick during the Rainbow Sakura Festival. Do you have anything like that?" Anako just smiles at the Dragon Slayer and starts to walk around.

"I do actually! I got some seeds from Magnolia and grew some tiny home trees!" With that she picks one up and hands it to Natsu. Natsu grabbed it. It was a tiny Sakura tree, which was inside a little pot. Natsu smiled and glances at Anako.

"I'll take this! She'll love it!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning widely. Anako smiles and takes it back from him.

"Cool! I'll go put this on the counter. Look around some more, and if you see anything, just tell me." Natsu nodded his head as he watched Anako walk away. He obeyed what she had said and started to look around. There were lilacs, sunflowers, daisies and roses. They all looked super pretty and smelled really good. But one out of the ordinary taught his eye.

In the way corner of the garden house, all by itself, as if it was special, stood a single golden rose. Natsu gawked at it as he walked closer to it. He has never seen a golden rose before and it was beautiful. He knew that he has to get this for Lucy.

Anako placed the Sakura tree on the counter and turns to see Natsu looking at the Golden rose. She gasps as she walks up to him. She got behind him.

"You can see it?" She asked as Natsu looked behind him and gave a confused look.

"Yeah, of course I can. It's a flower." Natsu said, stroking the rose's petals. "And it's beautiful, where did you get it?"

"That my friend is the Legendary Golden Rose of Hope. I got it from my grandfather before he died. It's a family artifact and a very rare flower. Only the people who are in the family or have love and hope in their hearts can see it." Natsu frowned as he pulled away from the rose.

"I can't take it. It's a family artifact and Lucy's not very big on hope at the moment. A lot has happened at Fairy Tail at the moment." Anako smiled sadly, before bending down and cut the stem. Natsu watched in shock as Anako held the flower in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Anako smiled at him.

"I want you to have it. I could tell that you really like this girl and I think this would win her heart." Natsu started at it before holding it in his hands. He can't believe that she's letting him have one of her family's artifacts. It was unbelievable. But what he doesn't get was how it was going to win Lucy's heart. Natsu looks at Anako.

"Um… how is this going to win Lucy's heart." Anako just smirked.

"I'll tell you."

Natsu blushed as Anako finished her story. He has to take it now! Crap and what if it's true, what will happen then? Oh, Natsu could only day dream about all the possibilities. Anako laughed at his reaction and grabbed the flower from his hands.

"The cool about this thing is that it will never die. It will last forever and never wilt. I could put in on anything." After she said that, an idea came into Natsu's head.

"Then you could put it on a headband?" Anako nods her head and Natsu smiled big. "Then I'll like that then!"

Lucy just sighed as she looked out the window, peering over Magnolia. Her best friend should have been back by now and it's starting to worry her. Natsu told her that he'll be home by the time the sun is high in the sky. Well it's already starting to set and it caused Lucy to panic a little. What is something bad happened to him or something? Every time she thought of that, she'll laugh nervously and shake her head, thinking that she was crazy. She's talking about Natsu here, the guy who always wins a fight now matter what.

She sighs again and was about to close her bedroom window before a voice called out her name.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned her head towards the voice, a smiled growing on her face as she saw a flying cat and a pinked haired boy follow happily behind him. "Sorry, I'm late!" He grinned as he stopped in front of the window; the plastic bag hitting is chest gently. Lucy lets out a sigh of relief as she stares at her friend and companion. He was okay, and that's all that matters.

"Natsu, Happy, you guys are back! You had me worried!" She yelled down at them, a smile bright on her face. Natsu just grinned up at her.

"Sorry about that! Why don't you come down here? I got something for you." Lucy blinked frowning slightly. Natsu knew she didn't like getting gifts.

"For me? You didn't need to get me anything, Natsu!"

"Well, I did, and you'll enjoy them, I promise. Come down here!" He yelled as Lucy blushed slightly, nodding her head.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec." and with that she pulled her head back into the house, gently closing the window behind her. Natsu let out a breath that he was holding for a while and felt butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous, but not as nervous as usual. He just couldn't wait to see Lucy's happy face when she gets the presents.

Happy looked at Natsu and smiled. His cheeks were slightly pink again and a big smile was on his face. Happy thinks it would be best to leave the two love birds to have a moment alone. Besides, he could always pick on them later on.

"Hey, Natsu, I'm going to give Carla my present now. Have fun!" and with that Happy flew off towards Fairy Hills, leaving a confused Natsu.

"W-wait Happy!" Natsu yelled, not hearing the door open.

"Natsu," Natsu turned his head to see Lucy standing there, a confused look on her face. Her blonde hair was let loose over her shoulders and she wore short shorts and a red tank top.

"Where did Happy go? I thought I saw here out her with you?" Lucy asked as Natsu looked at the ground, his blush growing redder.

"He left me to go see Carla." He growled lightly as Lucy giggled.

"Well, you know how much Happy likes Carla." Natsu looks up at her and gave her a big smile.

"Yeah, I just you're right. Oh before I forget, here!" He then handed the beg to Lucy. Lucy grabbed it, noticing that Natsu's other arm was still behind his back. She pushed the thought away as she placed her hand into the bag, pulling out a Sakura Tree. Lucy smiles big.

"Oh, Natsu, it's so pretty! Where did you get it?"

"I got it at this place called Anako's Garden. She grows flowers and uses them to makes things with them. This is a Rainbow Cherry Blossom Tree. I remember you liking the one I uprooted so I got up a keep at home one and you don't have to water it." Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, pulling him into a hug. He smiled.

"Thank you Natsu!" Natsu laughs.

"I'm not done yet." He then moved his other arm and showed Lucy the Golden rose headband. Lucy gasps.

"I-Is that the Legendary Golden Rose of Hope?"

"Yep I found one. I even had it made it into a headband so you could always wear it." He then placed it on Lucy's head. Lucy felt her eyes tear up as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, but didn't pull him close.

"Did you also know that if someone found the Golden Hope Rose and gave it to someone they loved, and they see it too, they were meant to be together." She blushed as Natsu smiled big.

"That's what I hoped for." And with that, he leaned down, wrapping his arms around Lucy's tiny waist, and kissed her lips. Lucy didn't hesitate. She tilted her head, deepening this kiss.

This was the best feeling Natsu had ever felt. When their lips touched, it was like fireworks exploded and heat rushed to his face. He was starting to feel dizzy, so he started to walk backwards, until he felt the wall against his back. He never once broke the kiss. He pulled Lucy more closely to him, earning a soft moan from Lucy that made Natsu's heart jumping, making him want more.

After a couple of minutes, they found out that they needed air to live and pulled away. They felt their lips pull apart from their tight lips as they looked into each other eyes. They then started to laugh as they hugged each other. They didn't need to say words to explain how they felt. That kiss was already the answer. Lucy sighed as she placed her head on her new boyfriend's shoulder; his hands running through her silky hair.

"So how are we going to tell the guild?" Lucy asked. Natsu just smiled.

"Well will tell you that we're dating now?"

"And what if they ask how it happened?" Natsu grinned big and kissed Lucy's already swollen lips. He pulled away and gave a sweet smile.

"We'll tell them…it's started off with a flower."


End file.
